My heart will go one
by kolandavina
Summary: Inspired by the end of the movie Titanic, this story tells us how Davina moved on with her life but in death is finnaly reunited with her soulmate: Kol Mikaelson.
1. Life flashes before your eyes

**This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. I was inspired by the ending of the Titanic movie and I thought that could be a good idea for a fanfiction. That's why I decided to write it. For those who haven't seen it (I'm sure there aren't that many) in the movie we see Rose making a promise to live her life to Jack before he dies. In the last shot we see pictures of her and all the things she did in her life before she herself finally dies. And in death finally is reunited with Jack. This story is based on that. Although I'm all for Kol coming back, I thought this would make a good fic. In the first chapter we are going right to the point where Davina is about to die after living a long life and we learn about the last things going through her mind. One point I did struggled with was if I would have let Davina move on with her life with someone else or let her evolve into the leader of her witch cover, without having someone new permanent in her life. There were two reasons why I chose the first option. It's because this fic is based on the Titanic ending and in it Rose also moved on. But I also thought Davina deserved some happiness in her live, even if she couldn't be with Kol. Her husband however will only play a small part in the first chapter. After that it's irrelevant for the story.**

xxx

You know that saying about how life flashes before your eyes when you die. Davina Claire was definitely no stranger to that saying. Seeing she already experienced it once. That however was a long time ago when her life was claimed in a sacrifice ritual in order for her coven to gain more power. She knew it wasn't just a saying, but that it was quite real. But the memories she hold most dear to her this time where very different from the ones she had the first time she lost her life. The first time her memories where revolved mostly around painful memories. Being betrayed by her mother, losing Tim, her time being locked up in the attic with no contact with the outside world. The only bright side in her life at that point was Marcel and the way he fought for her. Marcel always fought for her and still was after all those years. She was like family to him. She was like the daughter he could never have. And it still felt that way after all those years. Even after she had surpassed him in physical age.

Years had passed and Davina had led a good life. She was blessed with a lot of happy memories. But those always where overshadowed by an event early in her life. The people who knew her from that early period new exactly what that memory was. It was losing her soulmate. The person that when you meet you know you are destined to spend the rest of your life with. A lot of people aren't fortunate enough to meet that person. Maybe they are frightened to end up alone so they settle for lese unwilling to have faith to wait for something more. Davina knew this and she knew how blessed she was that she did find that person. She cherished every moment she spent with that person. Every glance, every smile, every kiss. She hold on to those memories because they were the most dearest to her in life. But she never told anyone what they exactly meant to her still after all these years. Not even her adoptive father Marcel. As far as he knew she grieved him, she moved heaven and earth to bring him back and when it was clear that it wasn't enough she mourned him all over again. Her friends where very considered towards her in that period. But there is a time when that slowly fades away and people expect you to move on. She did move on, not only for her friends, but as an obligation to her love. She knew he wanted her too.

Time passed by and other lovers came and went in the long live she lived. She even settled down at one point. Went for the whole marriage and the white picket fence thing. But her feelings for those lovers, as well as for her husband never came close to what she had felt and still was feeling for someone else. It's like love can touch you all of a sudden and when it does it last for a lifetime. It's still there after where gone. She never told anyone that. Not even her husband. A woman's heart is like an ocean of secrets. It's not like he hadn't asked about it after they were dating for a while. He noticed that for some reason she always seemed so said, but she couldn't tell the truth. Not even him. It was her own grieve. A grieve that she had to carry all on her own. And what good would it do for him knowing it. Maybe it would ease his mind a bit. But it just wasn't a memory nor a feeling she was willing to share. She wanted to keep it all to her own. That's why she lied. She told him it was because of some bad childhood experiences. Her mother's betrayal, her life being sacrificed, her experience in life after death. Never did she once told him about losing that one special person. She never knew if he did believe her answer or that he settled for her not wanting to share the truth. But he was willing to move past it.

He knew that he had found in Davina an incredible person. It didn't scared him of when she told him she was a witch. He kind of admired it about her and Davina knew it. But him knowing her secret was one thing. As far as she knew witch business and her marriage where two things that needed to be kept separate. She wanted it that way. She was glad even that he wasn't a witch. She didn't wanted to experience the same things with him, practicing the craft as she once did with that other person. It wasn't because she didn't wanted to share her magic with her husband. It was because when she shared it with him he opened her mind to a whole new world. And in that experience she fell in love. Not because of the things he said, all the plotting they did, the secrets they shared, nor the things he did for her. It definitely contributed to it. In fact those things alone would have been enough to make her love him for a lifetime worth. But what really cemented her feelings was because of the connection and the bond they felt while practicing magic.

He introduced her to Kemiya. Kemiya was a different kind of magic than the ones she experienced before she met him. Kemiya was about connection, about chemistry. He once told her that. She felt it the first time they practiced magic together. She felt it all those other times. It's hard to explain what you feel in that moment. Maybe it's best explained in a way that all those feelings you have for that person or could have are coming together. And the stronger the feelings, the stronger the magic would be. This was definitely true. She experienced it first hand when they drained the withe oak stake, when they changed the silver dagger into a gold one and when he made her that bracelet.

She looked at it. It was still on her wrist after all those years. The silver was still shining. The only thing that was changed was the wrist and the hand the bracelet was wrapped around. It wasn't a hand of a young 17 year old girl anymore. But the hand of an old woman who had lead a long life and experienced all the joy and hardship life had to offer. It was in that moment when she looked at it, that she realized this was it.

When you lived a life like the one Davina has lived you just know. And when she looked at her bracelet one last time she was at that moment again when life flashes by before it leaves you. At that moment she didn't saw her husband nor his passing away a few years ago. She didn't saw her daughter even though she was so dear to her. She saw him. She saw the way he smiled at her the first time they met. She saw all the smiles he gave her after that. She heard the things he told her clear in her mind like he was saying them at this exact moment to her. She experienced their first kiss and the ones after that. The joy she felt when she saw him after he escaped being trapped with those vampires. She saw all the good moments in life she shared with him. But that wasn't the only thing she saw. She also saw the bad.

The way he told her that he was running out of time. She heard his goodbye, like he was saying it to her in this exact moment. "Under the same stars there's some guy and he's with this girl and he's got all the time in the world and he's right…and I hate him." Words that had lingered into her head for what it seemed like to be an eternity. She saw his last smile. It was a smile that was meant for her and no one else. It was the last thing she saw of him right before it was over. Before he was gone.

But she didn't feel the pain anymore when she thought about how it felt like losing him. Nor did she feel the pain she felt when she realized that she failed. That she couldn't bring him back and had lost him forever. She felt joy because her heartfelt was finally gone. She knew that she had kept her promise to him. The one she made to him when she saw him one final time as a ghost. When it became all too clear to them that they couldn't have their happy ending. She promised him to move on and to live her life to the fullest. That's exactly what she did. But now that she had fulfilled that promise it was time to let go of life. It was her time. Her body was tired and she knew that she was ready. The reason why she was so full of joy was because she knew she was about to see him again. She was finally about to join him in the afterlife. She was finally aloud to be with him for eternity. She was finally about to be with her soulmate. She was going to be with Kol again.

XXX

**That's it. My first attempt at fanfiction. I hope you all liked it and are willing to read the rest of the story. I actually don't know how far I will take the story but it will have at least three more chapters. Expect the next chapter to be about Davina thinking back to how she failed bringing Kol back. We will learn the exact reasons why and I will right about seeing Kol one last time as a ghost. I will also do a chapter about Davina moving on with her life by taking on a journey and visiting the places Kol has visited in the past. And finally the last chapter will be about her reunion with Kol after her death. Maybe there will be a few more chapters in between if I get more ideas to right about. But seeing as Kol isn't coming back in this story there isn't much room for anything else. I'm not really interested in doing a chapter about her meeting her husband, seeing as I only wrote that in because despite everything I thought Davina deserved some happiness at one point in her live. Even if it couldn't be with Kol.**


	2. Getting you home soon

"Under the same stars there's some guy and he's with this girl and he's got all the time in the world and he's right…and I hate him." Those were the words that always haunted Davina. It still haunted her in her final moments. She remembered how she felt when those words were spoken and it seemed like it was yesterday. She remembered the pain when she knew she was about to lose Kol. She was warned by Marcel that Kol wasn't the person to fall in love with a girl. That he was just using her to get his own way. Maybe it started that way. But somehow Davina knew that from the first moment they met there was a connection. He felt it too. That was something she was certain of. Like it was a given fact. She saw it in his eyes, in the way he smiled at her. She felt like those smiles where only reserved for her.

Davina was aware of his reputation before she met him. The original family was well known in New Orleans by the supernatural community. And let's just say that Kol build up quite a reputation when he wasn't daggered. From what she heard his animalistic behavior even out seeded Klaus's. Not in a million years would she have thought that she would feel a connection to this Mikaelson sibling. Or that she would fall in love with him. But she did. It wasn't that she gave him a free pass for his past deeds. She called him a 1000 year old psycho and even called him out on what he did when he was a vampire at one point. Kol brushed it of as going through a dark period because of the loss of his magic and youthful misadventures. She however did agree with him when he told her that he did it because he was a thrill seeker. That's exactly what Kol Mikaelson was and she eventually came to love that part about him.

It was after that conversation that things started to change even faster between them. Kol was not only opening up to her, but he wasn't playing games with her anymore or trying to charm her to get in her good graces. He was beginning to be honest with her. About his plans for Klaus, about everything. They found an ally in each other in their mission to take down Klaus and during that time they fell in love. Kol once told Davina that she wasn't like most girls. He loved that about her, she knew that for sure. And when she looked in his eyes when he was saying goodbye to her she saw it in his eyes too.

He was only genuine with her. He wanted to have more time with her but couldn't and it pained her so much. There where so many things in live that they wanted to do together. Kol always talked to her about the places he visited in the past. But he didn't just wanted to tell her. He wanted her to experience it for herself and one day take her to those places. Unfortunately on that night all those dreams seemed too have faded away. Davina however wasn't about to let go of them back then. She knew that there was still a chance to get him back. And even when she was devastated and grieved him when he died she was determined to make sure he came back to her. Because of that determination the blow when she realized she failed felt like she was losing Kol all together again. But this time for real because there was no loophole to use anymore.

Davina was sitting in her chair. A blanket was covering her old and tired body. She was all alone in her final moments but she didn't mind it. After all it wasn't something she knew would happen in advance but now that the moment was coming closer she felt it. She didn't want to call her family. She didn't want a painful goodbye because she knew how it felt for the people left behind. As far as they were concerned she wanted them to know that she died peacefully in her sleep. Maybe another reason why she didn't want them there was because she knew that she herself was now running out of time. Would they even be there in time?

Davina took a deep breath. She realized that it was getting harder to breath. But somehow she didn't mind it. She knew what was about to come. And she also felt something, something she hasn't felt in a long time. It was the feeling of someone watching over you. Watching you from another side on this world. She had this feeling also after Kol died. And she had it the night she had to say goodbye to Kol for the second time.

Thinking of that night was always a painful memory. She always tried not to and instead thought of only the happy moments she shared with Kol. But this time she wanted to think about it one more time:

Seven months had passed since Kol passed away. Rebekah and Davina where still looking for a way to get Kol back. Placing a spirit into another body wasn't impossible. In fact it had been done quite a few times. The only tricky part was how to unlink Kol from Kaleb's body. Finn new exactly what he did when he cursed Kol. He didn't have the same knowledge Kol had when it came to magic. After all Kol was the only one who practiced magic before they turned. But also the only one who extended his knowledge of magic after that. Unfortunately at the point when Finn cursed him he was stronger than him. He channeled Esther's and Mikael's powers witch gave the curse the power it needed to settle deep within Kaleb's body and Kol's soul. It seemed irreversible. But Davina wouldn't hear of that.

Thinking back on those moments right before he died she felt a lot of regret. She was the one who took him to that place to begin with. She knew he didn't blame her but that was exactly what she did. In her mind she felt like if it wasn't for her Kol would still be here. Another thought that lingered strongly into her mind was why he didn't tell her. If only she knew sooner, maybe she could have made a difference. And why, why didn't Rebekah and Kol try to find a way to save him sooner.

It was when she talked to Freya 7 months after Kol died that she realized what the answer for getting Kol back was. Rebekah told her that Kol for some reason seemed to be fine after a while. He thought he was going to be okay until all of the sudden that hex came back. Davina hadn't put the pieces together as to why that was until she talked to Freya.

She heard about Freya's return and even crossed paths with her a few times but it was clear that her main priority was to get rid of Dahlia. It wasn't to get Kol back. And seeing how she sided with Finn also didn't help their relationship. However when they were forced to work together in their fight against Dahlia it proved that Freya did have some viable information. She told Davina that she didn't knew a way to bring Kol back. She was only able to bring Finn back because the amulet she gave him protected him. Hexes are irreversible. Even for the strongest witches out there. But knowing that Finn died made her realize why Kol felt better. Why he thought he was going to be okay.

Finn's hex was a very clever one. But it wasn't clever enough. She had found that loophole. The hex was connected to Finn's wellbeing. Meaning if Finn where to die the hex would be reversed. Kol would be coming back to her because ancestral witches could be brought back. This was information she was all but willingly to share with Klaus, seeing as Klaus had two reasons to come after Finn. The first one was for going after Hope. The second one was for killing his little brother. The only problem was getting to Finn. He was well protected by Freya. Even though they were forced to work together, they still weren't on the same side. Freya did condoned Finn for what he did to Kol but she still wasn't about to let him get killed. That's why she couldn't know what the price was for getting Kol back. She knew they would come after Finn if she was told the truth. If she didn't knew they still had the advantage over Freya and ultimately Finn.

Davina remember racing to the attic that day when she finally did find the answer she had been looking for all those months. In the period after Kol died she knew he wasn't completely gone. She felt his presence linger around her and she was thankful for it. She even found a way to contact him from time to time on the other side. It did require a lot of power seeing as the ancestral witches where still crossed with her for ditching her coven.

They tried to sabotage Kol and Davina's attempts to make contact with each other. She was ready to do the spell to make contact with Kol. But it was no guarantee it would work. Sometimes it did. But other times it simply didn't. It depended on how soon the ancestral witches picked up on their magic, because the moment they did they sabotaged to connection Kol and Davina where using through their magic to make contact.

At one time when their connection was about to be broken she saw a glimpse of the plane the ancestral witches where on. She saw a glimpse of Kol. It was just for a second but it was enough. She knew that he was holding his own against those other ancestral witches. Why she even doubted that, she had no idea. After all it was Kol Mikaelson. If anybody could stand up against those witches it was Kol. In that glimpse she saw that smile. That same smile she came to love about him so much. He still looked like Kaleb. She actually didn't mind how he looked like. Kaleb or his old self. She didn't fell for his body. She felt for Kol. But it was only logical he looked like Kaleb because in death his spirit was still attached to his body. And it was a given fact that the spirit looks like the body it's attached too.

However thrilled she was to see Kol again for that one second. She also saw one of the persons responsible for breaking their link. It was Monique. Davina wasn't actually surprised. It was true that they were best friends at one point in time. But after Monique came back she did everything to make her life miserable. She even went after a guy who was trying to hit on her. How childish of Monique it seemed at that time. But now she was glad she did it. Oliver did redeem himself but he just wasn't the guy for Davina. Figures Monique being one of the witches trying to break her connection to Kol. Maybe Monique did it also because of jealousy over her relationship with Kol. But she was glad Kol was able to hold his own against her and the others long enough for them to get messages trough to each other. And that night she had one extremely important message to send.

When she finally entered the attic she quickly grabbed all that she needed to make contact with Kol. She was actually doing the same sort of spell Rebekah used when she tried to contact her family while being locked in an insane asylum. She quickly took the letters and laid down the message she was going to send Kol hopefully. Maybe he already knew from watching her. But she wanted to make sure. This message was to important not to send. When she was finished the following sentence was made: Getting you home soon. Kol would know exactly what it meant seeing as Rebekah once told him she would do everything to bring him home. After the sentence was finished she put down some candles. The candles would give the spell the power it needed seeing as candles represented light. Their light with help from a spell would also shine on the other plane where the ancestral witches where residing. Because of this it would open a small portal to each other's planes. The plane Davina was on and the plane Kol was on. The magic wasn't strong enough for her to see the other plane except for that one brief moment. But it was strong enough for Kol to move the same letters and send a message back. Before Davina was about to chant the spell she made a circle of salt around the candles. She knew Kol was already inside the circle of candles. She just felt it. She couldn't explain how. But she just did. After she finished the circle it would make it harder for the other spirits to enter the circle and to break their link. This bought them a little bit more time. If only it was just for a few more minutes. Davina began to chant. Hoping that there would be enough time for Kol to make contact with her.

The minute she finished the spell she knew it worked right away. She had to wait a few more seconds and then she saw the letters moving. It worked, Koll was able to make contact to her from the other plane. Slowly the following sentence was formed: I know love. Davina couldn't help but smile. She knew it. She knew that Kol had watched her and was there when she came to the conclusion of how to save him. She quickly started to move the letters to get another message through but all of the sudden a rush of wind broke the circle of salt, blew out the candles and swept away the letters. She didn't despair because she knew this was the last time she would have to talk to him like that. "Don't worry Kol" she said. Knowing he could hear her. "We are planning on getting you back tonight, just hold on". If only she knew things weren't going to go the way they planned it Davina thought looking back on it.

Another deep breath left her body. It would now only be a brief few minutes. But it turned out those final minutes wouldn't be spend alone, reflecting on her life. Reflecting on that particular night in her life. She would spent it with the last person she ever hoped to see again. The one person who had wronged her that night. But what was he doing here. They never interacted unless it was absolutely necessary but otherwise she didn't want anything to do with him. He knew that and he respected it and tried to leave her alone because of what she meant to Kol. So why was he here now? Did he knew she didn't have long? How would he know that? How did Klaus Mikaelson know that?

xxx

**This is the end of the second chapter. Originally it was also going to tell the reasons why Davina couldn't bring Kol back, but the chapter is turning way longer than I expected. That's why I decided to split it up. I can't promise when it's finished because I'm still writing it, but I hope to publish it soon. I also have to tell that even though I just indicated that Klaus somehow was involved in why Kol couldn't be brought back, I'm not going to make him the bad guy. You will understand why he did what he did. But will Davina also do that in the end now she and Klaus are going to reflect together on that event. **


	3. One moment longer

Davina looked at Klaus. But she was tired to fight him with her words, the way she usually did after that night. Maybe she did it even before that. But after what happened their relationship changed for the worst. She didn't wanted to go after him to get revenge as she once did. He was still Kol's brother and Kol did asked her to let go of her anger towards his brother the last time she ever spoke to him. She knew why he asked her too. He knew the danger that came with going after Klaus. He asked her to let go for her own safety. And she knew it wasn't a request she couldn't deny him. She wouldn't fail him with the last things he would ever ask of her. Even when she had to fight that urge. The urge she had every time she saw Klaus. But the promise she made Kol was more important to her.

Klaus smiled a bit when he saw the way Davina looked at him. He realized that she was too tired to fight him, like she always did with her words. Instead she only asked him why he was here. It wasn't a strange question knowing their history, but fortunately his answer was quite simple. "Hope" he said. "The reason why I'm here is because of Hope". That answer startled Davina a bit and Klaus noticed it right away. "Hope" he began to explain "she felt a force of power connected to the New Orleans witches slowly fading". Davina smiled. This actually explained a lot. Hope was a very special person who was also part witch. Maybe the most powerful one Davina ever crossed paths with. Because of her powers Hope was able to sense other powerful sources as well. She must have felt Davina's powers fading alone with her life. It wasn't like she was going to lose her powers in death. But being so weak and close to death weakened also her powers. Something that would be restored in death.

"Why does knowing I'm about to die makes you nostalgic enough to talk to me again"? But asking that question was actually unnecessary. He was here to talk to her about what happened that night. Davina was right. Klaus knew what the decision he made that day cost Davina. He always regretted it because he also lost his brother for good. He never blamed Davina for how he treated him after that. He would probably have done the same. Probably even worse things. It was true that Klaus didn't really care about other people much. Because of that it wasn't hard to notice when he did care. And the reason he did care for Davina in some sort of way was because they both shared the same pain in losing Kol. But also because she was important to his brother. Maybe also his time with Cami softened him a bit. She always was the one who was able to reason with him and changed him for the better. Her death a few years ago hit him hard.

"Why are you alone" Klaus finally said. "Where is your family"? "They don't know" Davina said. "But it's better this way. There is nothing they can do to change it anyway". Klaus respected her wishes and seated himself into a chair next to her. Davina looked at him. "I always understood why you did it. It's just that I always kept wondering if there wasn't more time. If you couldn't have waited a moment longer". Klaus let out a deep breath. Those where the exact same questions he was still struggling with today. Davina wasn't actually surprised to hear it. She knew that a few people made the list that Klaus cared about and Kol was one of them. Even though they were at odds most of the time he was still his little brother. And if there was one thing Klaus did care about it was family. "It happened a long time ago" Klaus finally said "and still that same question is on my mind"…

Tonight was the night. Tonight Davina was finally getting Kol back. She just knew it. The plan they came up with was tricky. It would involve not only killing Finn but getting rid of Dahlia as well. In those seven months after Kol's death Dahlia did come back. And when she did death and destruction soon followed wherever she showed up. She did came after Hope and almost succeeded. Unfortunately for her she was bested by Klaus, who was an excellent strategist. How exactly he was able to best Dahlia wasn't important. The important thing was that Dahlia wasn't completely defeated and was making her move soon. The only way to get rid of her was to end her. But ending her wasn't as simple as it sounded. Just like Esther Dahlia was able to body jump. And unlike Esther killing her with vampire blood in her system wasn't the answer. Dahlia knew of Esther's faith and took percussions and she was eager to let her nephews know that.

There was only one way to end her and that was too destroy the veil that made it possible for ancestral witches to return to the living. It wouldn't destroy the connection they had with the living. But it did prevent spirits from body jumping because as soon as a spirit died it immediately joined the other plane. If they killed Dahlia she would join that plane immediately. And with the veil gone she wasn't able to jump into another body. If they however destroyed the veil it would also mean that Kol wasn't able to come back. That's why they had to wait until they found a way to get him back.

Now they have. The answer was to kill Finn. And the timing couldn't be more perfect for her to find it seeing as Dahlia was just about to make her move. They were running out of time, that's why they had to set their plan into motion now. For months Davina and Rebekah had worked besides trying to find a way to get Kol back also on a spell that would destroy the veil connecting the ancestral plane with their own plane. It was a complicated spell that would demand sacrifices. Those sacrifices did require the blood of four witches. Davina actually took the spell used for the harvest, combined it with the linking spell and put them in reverse. Instead of gaining magic each witch that was killed made sure magic was lost because the spell would be cast in reverse. And since Davina was able to connect that spell together with the veil that connected the two planes together through her linking spell, every witch that was killed made the veil weaker until the death of the fourth would make it break.

Choosing the four witches for the sacrifice wasn't that difficult. The only important thing was that it required four really strong witches. This because the stronger the witch, the stronger the blow to the veil. Ultimately the death of the strongest witch Dahlia would destroy the veil completely. The other three witches had to die first. The witches that were chosen, where three strong witches who sided with Dahlia. Finn however wasn't chosen because his death was going to bring Kol back. If his magic was used for destroying the veil it would also be destroyed with it. And since with his death his magic was going to reverse Kol's death it couldn't be destroyed. The most important thing was that Finn had to die before Dahlia was killed.

Davina wasn't actually happy with the plan. She was more eased if they killed Finn before they set their plan into motion to kill Dahlia. Unfortunately Dahlia was coming now. Waiting would mean putting Hope's live in danger. She knew Kol wouldn't want that. They already waited so long with going through with this plan just to get Kol back. It was now or never. Jackson and Hayley where tasked with taking down the first witch. Josh and Aiden would take down the second while Marcel and Gia would go after the third. Elijah was tasked with the most important part. Taking down Finn. It was decided very early on that it would be his task since Freya did trust Elijah more than she trusted Klaus. He would join Finn and Freya under the pretense of taking down Dahlia with their help. Little did they know that the plan was already set in motion without their help. Finally Klaus was tasked with taking down Dahlia. But he did had to wait for the other witches, including Finn to be killed first. They knew Dahlia would attack tonight at Klaus's place. Klaus's first instinct was to get Hope to safety. But he simply couldn't because she would sense it if she was gone. Once Dahlia would arrive Davina and Rebekah would begin chanting the spell witch would subdue Dahlia and the other witches linked for the ritual long enough for them to be sacrificed. Each sacrifice would sent a signal to Davina and Rebekah, letting them know exactly when it was time for Klaus to kill Dahlia by cutting her troth. The only problem in this plan was Finn. Seeing as the spell didn't subdue Finn Elijah would have to improvise. But Davina had fate in him and once he succeeded he would immediately call Klaus so he would know he could kill Dahlia.

Davina was driving towards Klaus's place. She went immediately after she made contact with Kol. Night already became to fall when she was driving Kol's car. She started to use it after he died. At first she was reluctant. It was Kol's car and it reminded her to much of him and the pain of losing him. It reminded her of the moments they shared in that car. He once told her he wasn't going to let her drive his bloody car. She had to laugh at the thought of how soon he caved in. The reason why she was now able to drive his car was because she knew she was going to get him back. It was because she was convinced of this that those memories who once seemed so painful where something she now cherished. She now was happy thinking about those memories, knowing that she soon was able to make new memories with him. He would return to her and then he would be able to drive her down to some of the places he talked about visiting. They were going to do all those things. She was sure of it.

When she finally arrived on her destination she saw Rebekah setting up things to prepare the spell. The others were already on their way to take down the witches. They only had to wait for the signal to take them down. This would be when the spell would start and the witches would be subdued. Also Elijah was on his way. He was meeting up with Freya. But the real challenge was to get to Finn in time.

Davina smiled as she was putting the remaining things required for the spell together alone with Rebekah's help. Rebekah exactly knew why she was smiling. She was so happy to see Davina smile again. She hadn't seen it in seven months. Losing Kol changed Davina. Rebekah was sure that Davina herself didn't even knew it but somehow she always seemed so sad. Now with the prospect of having Kol finally back in her live that seemed to have changed. Rebekah was glad. Truth be told she always had a soft spot for Davina knowing what she did had to go through in live. But spending those months together trying to get Kol back also created a strong friendship between them.

Davina also helped out a lot when she had problems keeping in control of the body she was inhabiting. She hated to inhabit someone else's body, but if she was going to bring Kol back she didn't had a choice. This was the only way. It was a small price to pay in order to get Kol back. Not to mention while she was possession this body she also kept a dangerous witch and child murderer of the streets. If anyone at all deserved to be possessed it had to be Eva. It did took some time to get the control the body because Eva was a strong witch. And even though Davina didn't hesitate to help, Rebekah still knew the pain it caused Davina for having to put their mission to bring Kol back on hold for the time being. But in the end that was something that Davina just couldn't do. When she wasn't busy saving Rebekah, creating the spell to defeat Dahlia or protecting her friends she was searching for a way to bring back Kol. In fact Davina was spending most of her time in Kol's secret hideout. She skipped school a lot and was up all night going through spell books. Who knew the answer to get Kol back was actually this simple. In fact it wasn't strange Davina didn't knew. The spell Finn caused was very unique because it was caused using the powers of her parents combined with Finn's powers. That gave the curse so much more power than was used before in a curse and because of that power it seemed irreversible. But as it required so much power losing all that power by Finn's death would reverse the spell. It wasn't a solution that was written in any magical book but it was proven to be right when Finn died the first time. And knowing what Finn did Rebekah was all but willing to exchange one brother for the other.

"What" Davina said while still smiling. She couldn't help noticing Rebekah staring at her. "It's nothing" Rebekah said. "I'm just happy to see a smile on that pretty little face of yours. It's been to long since I saw it. Now let's make sure this bloody spell works so when Kol comes back he can pull me out of this cursed body and back into my old one". "Someone is getting impatience" Davina laughed. "Well I think I'm aloud to it's been seven bloody months, seven months of trying to stay out of the hands of Eva's enemies as well". Rebekah was right Davina thought. She took a risk staying in this body and she did it all to get Kol back. She was forever grateful to her. But it was also nice to see Kol's family finally showing that they also cared for him. Davina knew he always felt the odd man out in his family. Now they were proving him wrong and she knew how much that meant for Kol.

"How soon can you start the spell" a voice said. It was Klaus who was getting agitated because of the risk of their plan. He just received a call from a witch on the inside that Dahlia made her move and soon would be here. "We are ready, as soon as Dahlia shows up we will start the spell, is Elijah also ready" Davina asked.

At that moment Elijah arrived at the place Freya was staying. It was also the place his mother used before she was bested. As planned Finn was also there. But it wouldn't be easy taking him out. It was true that Freya was the one to extract Finn from Vincent's body but when she needed him to defeat Dahlia the first time she also was the one to put him back in Vincent's body. She would protect her brother despite everything he had done in the past. Freya and Finn worked on a spell that would give Davina and Rebekah a power boost. They believed that with their four powers combined Rebekah and Davina would be able to defeat Dahlia. Maybe it would work Elijah thought, but it wouldn't stop Dahlia from jumping into another witch. It would only bought them more time. While the plan they were secretly working on guaranteed Hope's safety and Kol's save return. Elijah showed them the items they needed to give Davina and Rebekah the power boost. It where personal items required to link the spell to the proper persons. As soon as they received those items the spell was started.

Rebekah and Davina immediately felt the spell working. They could use a power boost, even if it would just be temporary. Klaus was waiting in Hope's room holding his daughter. He waited for Dahlia. A few minutes later a dark feeling crept over him. He knew exactly what it meant. Dahlia was there and as soon as he turned his back he saw her. He put hope back into her crib. "You're hear for another round? In fact I've been expecting you". Klaus spoke. Dahlia's mouth conjured up a little smile. "I know you have" she said "and I have also come prepared". With one clear sweep of her hand she tossed Klaus through the brick wall into the other room and started chanting. When Klaus stood up to launch another attack his body was slammed into an invisible force field powerful enough to keep him out. Dahlia had cast a spell before she came to collect Hope. She saw how Davina and Rebekah by channeling Hope's power had put a protection spell on Hope that kept any magical being from touching Hope. However Davina was smart enough to use another spell to hide what they were really up too. In the meantime Dahlia used a similar blade like Papa Tunde's to get through the force field that was caused by the protection spell. Slowly she was succeeding and when she finally was able to break the spell something else happened. She was starting to slowly lose the ability to use her powers and struggled to keep control over her body. Still she was strong enough to keep up the force field trapping Klaus. But she knew it wouldn't last long. She slowly, while fighting the spell managed to find a way to Rebekah and Davina. Because of Dahlia's extreme powers she soon was able to fight the spell of and she was about to make her move on the two casting the spell.

All of the sudden a huge pain crept over Dahlia. Subduing her once more. Davina and Rebekah also felt it for a brief moment. They knew exactly what it meant. The first of the four witches was sacrificed. Dahlia screamed. The pain the spell caused was causing her to bleed from the nose and ears. But he still was able to keep Klaus trapped. Another shock soon followed after that. Causing Dahlia to bleed even more. And when the third shock finally came Klaus was freed and within seconds holding Dahlia by her troth. "Not Yet" Davina yelled. "I still feel the power boost from Freya and Finn's magic. Elijah hasn't called as well" Klaus knew he had to wait just a little bit longer. Their plan almost succeeded. But what took Elijah so long?

When the spell was started and when it became clear that Freya and Finn where distracted Elijah was about to make his move. The moment when he was about to strike and put his hand around Finn's neck to snap it he was also subdued because of a tremendous pain inside his head. Forcing him to fall on the ground. Freya stopped her chanting while Finn continued. "I'm disappointed in you brother. I always thought you were the trustworthy one" Freya said. "But I always knew what the price was for getting Kol back. I'm not going to allow you to kill one brother to bring the other one back. If there is another way for Kol to come back I will find it, but after we defeat Dahlia". Fighting the pain caused by Freya's spell Elijah tried to speak. The pain was making it difficult but he begged his sister to stop the spell. He was forced to confess their plan to her. Killing Finn would be the only way to get Kol back. It had to be now because in a few minutes the veil to the other plane would be destroyed completely. Freya looked shocked at Elijah's confession. She realized this was the last chance to bring Kol back. She had to choose between two brothers. Between Kol and Finn.

"It's taking too long, something is wrong" Davina said desperately. Despite her confidence in getting Kol back she always had feared that Elijah wouldn't be able to get to Finn in time. Davina and Rebekah where still chanting, but it was getting harder. Even though they still had the extra boost from the spell Finn now alone was chanting, the power their own spell was demanding was taking its toll. Because of that Dahlia was gaining more power by the minute. It was clear that they didn't had much time anymore. Klaus was about to cut Dahlia's troth because he felt that he couldn't hold on to Dahlia much longer but was startled by Davina's plea to wait a little longer. She could hold on for a little longer and tightened the grip she had on Rebekah's hand.

At that same moment Freya was still puzzled by the chose she had to make. But from the look in her eyes Elijah knew she couldn't kill Finn. A small tear left Elijah's eye, with it being a final plea. "Rebekah promised Kol. Don't make me break Rebekah's promise". This startled Freya a bit. She knew what it meant for Rebekah and she also knew that Elijah was a man of his word. He didn't wanted to break the promise of his little sister and he didn't wanted to let his little brother down. Fortunately for Elijah that second of hesitation was enough to break free from Freya's spell. After all he was an original. He immediately knocked Freya unconscious. Slamming her body to the wall.

A few more minutes had passed before Elijah was able to gain the upper hand. In those few minutes Klaus's hold over Dahlia became weaker and weaker. He was staring at Rebekah and Davina and saw that their noses started to bleed from the power the spell was asking from them. He had an important decision to make. Should he wait a little longer to save his brother and while doing so risk the lives of his daughter and family? It was a certainty that when Dahlia would break free she would take Hope and have no mercy on those who defied her. Klaus looked at Davina and Davina realized what he was about to do. Tears started to form in her eyes. As she shook her head as a final plea. Klaus never cared much for Davina. His interest in her was first peaked because of the power she hold. After that she became a powerful ally in his fight against Esther, Finn and Dahlia. But seeing her despair in that moment did stir a feeling in him. A feeling that would haunt him for the rest of his live. He knew he was about to break her heart and the moment he felt that Dahlia was finally breaking free from his grip he didn't hesitate. It was a clean cut. The shock of the fourth witch dying went through Davina and Rebekah's body as Dahlia took her last breath followed by a sharp light witch went away as quickly as it came. Davina knew exactly what it meant. The veil was broken. Another shock went through her body. The shock of power lost. Elijah succeeded. In killing Finn but it was too late. It came seconds to late.

Kol was gone. His spirit was trapped forever on the ancestral plane. A scream of despair left Davina's body. Tears started to fall from her eyes. He was gone. He was gone forever. What she felt in that moment was something that can't be described. Pain from what happened made Davina feel that she couldn't breathe. Rebekah who was sitting next to Davina put her arms around her. Trying to console her, but knew that she was simply powerless to do so. The tears also started to well up in Rebekah's eyes. Caused by pain from losing her brother for good and caused by pain Davina was feeling. She hold on to Davina from what it seemed like a lifetime. She didn't want to let go of her friend who was in so much pain.

Klaus looked at Davina. He saw a tear falling from her eyes when she thought back on that moment. They both talked about what happened that night. But even now the answer of what if he waited for a little longer didn't leave his mind. Davina knew that. "It's okay, you can stop worrying about it now, I'm going to see him again". A smile followed witch Klaus answered with a smile only he could give. He was glad to have her forgiveness finally. It had been important to him because of their history. With others he probably couldn't care less. Maybe with her forgiveness he would finally be able to forgive himself.

xxx

**That's it the end of the third chapter. It turned out way longer than I expected. Unfortunately not much Kol and Davina in this chapter but it was necessary to move the plot. Now that it's finally revealed why she failed in saving Kol I can now focus again on Kol and Davina. The next chapter will describe the last time Davina sees Kol as a ghost. I wanted to put that in this chapter. But I got carried away and there wasn't any room for it anymore. I hope to update the story as soon as possible.**


	4. Promise me

Klaus was walking to the kitchen, getting Davina the glass of water she asked for. When he came back he realized that Davina had her eyes closed. She was still there but her breathing did slowed down quite a bit. He could still hear her heartbeat. It was beating slowly. But it was still there. Klaus realized it wouldn't be that much longer. Just a matter of minutes. He decided to stay with her and to wait until the end. For some reason he didn't want her to die alone. Maybe it was because of the long history they shared.

Davina had slumbered in a deep sleep. One that she knew she wouldn't wake up from. But she didn't mind it. She had just a few more memories to go through. She dreamed of Kol. In her dream she remembered the first time they met. Their first date they had. The first kiss they shared. All the important things you share with the person you love. Even asleep she was able to put a smile on her face. Her husband once asked her why she always seemed so sad. The lie she told him was good enough to satisfy him. But it wasn't the truth. It was caused by a great loss and a great pain that followed that loss. Now all of a sudden that pain seemed to be replaced by something else. Something good. A feeling of thankfulness. Being thankful for having met that one special person in her live. Most people weren't that lucky. But she was. She cherished the memories she had with Kol. But she had to think back to the moment that caused her so much sadness. It was an important moment in her live. And now with the end near her life was flashing by. First before her eyes and now in her sleep. One significant memory couldn't be left out. Even if it was such a painful one.

Davina remembered everything that happened the moment after she realized Kol wasn't coming back to her. After the first shock ended Davina struggled to get loose from Rebekah's grip and started to run. When Rebekah wanted to go after her Davina used a spell to subdue her temporary. The spell lasted long enough for Davina to escape to compound.

Davina remembered exactly the despair she felt that day. It was the despair of realizing that she lost Kol for good this time. It was a different feeling than the one she had when Kol died. Of course her heart was crushed by his death. But there was still hope. There was still hope to get him back. Now that hope was gone forever. It didn't had to be that way. She could have had him back. If only… but it was too late now. Davina remembered running through the rain for what seemed like hours that night. But she knew exactly where she was running too. It was Kol's playhouse, as he once called it.

When she finally arrived she realized she was soaking wet. The raindrops where falling from her body down on the ground. But she didn't care. She remembered the first time Kol took her to this place and her hand touched the bracelet he gave her that day. It never came off since that day and it would never come off after this day. Thinking about it made the tears run down even faster and she let herself fall down on the ground.

Reliving that memory made Davina anxious and it affected her breathing. She started to breathe heavily and after that irregular. But she still hold on to live for the moment unable to let go yet but willing to do so. Her mind went back to how she was sitting on the ground starring right in front of her. After she calmed down a bit she noticed all the books standing on the shelves about witchcraft. She stood up immediately and walked to the shelves. Took all the books she could carry at once and threw them on the table. She began searching through the books. Looking for answers that she knew she couldn't find. After hitting another death end she threw the book she was holding away. She was starting to panic and didn't knew how to calm herself down. In the end she laid herself down on the couch and finally cried herself to sleep.

Davina remembered how she woke up hours later. She felt a presence with her. The same presence she used to feel so much after Kol died. She knew it was Kol. She even called out his name. There was no answer back. But she did feel a chill. She did feel a chill going through her body and she knew it was him. He was trying to make contact. But now with the veil of the other side broken permanently it was impossible to make contact the way they used to do. The only way to make contact with him was if she herself was… if she herself was death.

A thought entered Davina's mind. A thought she knew she had to put out of her mind. But looking back on it now Davina was glad she didn't. If she hadn't she wouldn't have had the chance to say goodbye to him. To see him one final time.

Davina began searching through the books again. This time she knew exactly what she was looking for. She had seen the spell hours ago but never crossed the thought of actually using it her mind until now. The spell she found was a spell that temporary stopped the heart from beating causing the victim to die temporary. Witches used the spell from time to time on their enemies. It was a different method of subduing them. A more powerful one, usually used on more powerful enemies. According to the book the spell would only last 10 minutes. After that the heart would start on its own if it was powerful enough and Davina was willing to take that risk. When she had everything she needed to cast the spell Davina started. A rush of air came into the room trying to stop Davina's chant. She knew it was Kol. But she wasn't going to stop. She had to see him one last time. And when she finally finished the spell she fell to the ground.

When she opened her eyes again she knew it worked. She recognized the ancestral plane and started to look around the room until she saw him. A deep sigh of relieve left her body followed by a smile. He was standing in the corner trying to hide his concerned look for her from his face but failed miserably. "This is beyond mad" he said. "Are crazy, are you crazy" he said while walking towards her. The moment they reached each other they fell into a tight embrace. She buried her head inside his arms like she wanted to do so many times after he was gone. He lowered his head trying to smell her. Trying to smell her sweet sent he missed so much. Ghosts didn't smell but that didn't matter to him. It was just instinct. Ghost also couldn't touch the living, but they could touch each other. After holding each other for what felt like an eternity but at the same time way to short they finally let go of their tight embrace. But they were still holding each other, looking each other in the eyes. "Are you crazy" Kol said again. Davina smiled after those words through her tears caused by the joy of finally seeing Kol again. "You never really liked dull girls anyway" she answered witch causes a smile to appear on his face. He remembered saying it. Even though he wasn't honest with Davina at that time, he still meant what he said and she always knew it. Of that he was sure.

After that they stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment longer. Kol slowly pulled his head down, finally locking his lips with hers. Her lips where soft, just like he always remembered. He started to move his lips slowly and Davina replied. Kol was always soft and gentle with Davina. He knew she wasn't experienced when it came to love but that was understandable. She was only 17. With other girls he never bothered. But Davina was different. Davina was his girl and she would always be his. Even when his death was going to separate them for a lifetime. After a while Kol pulled back. Staring at Davina once more. He was thankful for this moment but it pained him that this was the last one they could have. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to tell her something very important but it had to wait for one brief moment because he pulled her in for another kiss. This time the kiss became more intensely instead of slow. Just like the last kiss they shared before his hex came back. Davina's hand moved around his chest, while Kol put his hands around her head grabbing her hair. A few moments longer they were lost in each other once more. A few moments of absolute happiness. But Kol knew that they were running out of time and that Davina soon would return to the land of the living. Because of this Kol pulled back from their kiss one more time.

He still hold her head inside his hand and brushed her cheeks with her thumbs like he did that night. "Davina, you need to listen to me" Kol said. "What I'm about to say is very important". Davina looked into his eyes very intensely. She knew what was about to come. She already lived it once. She never told anybody else about that other moment they shared under the stars. It was their moment that didn't needed to be shared with others. That she wanted to keep all to herself and it was very understandable. Still she always knew that if she told other people about the moment they shared that night it would surprise them. She didn't knew Kol like that. They knew him as selfish person who never seem to care about anything but himself. One who had done horrible things. But Davina knew that was all a façade. She saw the real Kol. With her he was different. He always had been. He was soft and tender with her. Only with her. She wasn't afraid to his dark side because she knew that there was more to him than that. She had seen it for herself. She saw it in the way he acted around her. She loved the person he was. She loved all of him. The good and the bad. She would never judge him for all the bad he had done in the past nor his darker side. Her eyes where still locked with Kol's eyes as she was about to listen to what he had to say to her. At the same time she didn't want to hear it because she wasn't ready for a final goodbye. But she had too. She owed it to herself and to him.

"I need you to do a few things for me and I need you to promise me that you will. Do you understand?" Davina nodded. A small tear ran down her cheek and Kol swept it away with his thumb. "I need you to stop blaming yourself for what happened okay. It wasn't your fault, I made the choice to go to Finn. I knew the risks, okay. I could never blame you for it and neither should you. Nor do I blame you or Klaus for what happened. Don't go after him for it, because it will only get you killed, promise me. Promise me". Davina nodded. "I promise". She couldn't deny Kol this. Not at this moment and she would keep her promise even when she didn't wanted to. "You tried and you fought for me the way no one has ever fought for me" Kol continued. "But it's time to stop fighting now". "No" Davina cried, "I can't" Kol swept another tear away from her face. "I know it's hard but you have to try for me. I need you too. Remember all those places I talked to you about. Places I wanted you to visit with me. You are going to go there. And you will have the time of your live. You will smile again after you see the same things I saw. Maybe you will feel guilty for smiling again. But I don't want you too, you understand". A small nod from Davina followed. "And after a while under the stars there will be another guy and this time the girl he is with is you. You will move on but I will still hate that guy. I will hate that guy for being with you the way I never have been with you in live" Another sob from Davina followed after hearing these words but she knew Kol wanted her to hear them. "But not you. I will not hate you because I want you to move on. I need you to move on. You will live a long and happy live. Start a family of your own and do the things you always wanted to do. And after a few years from now I will only be a memory of a guy you once liked". "No you won't be" Davina cried "you won't be". "It's okay" Kol said. "I want you to move on. Promise me you will move on and that you will do all those things I asked you too. Promise me". "I promise Kol, I promise you". Kol smiled because he knew she would keep that promise. "And years from now when you have fulfilled that promise. And when it's finally your time I will be here waiting for you if you still want me too" he said with a smile on his face still holding Davina's face in his hand. "She smiled through her tears at the thought of their reunion that was oh so far away "You know I still want you too, you know that it's always been you. I love you". It was the first time she ever said it too him. Their time together was too short for either of them to be ready to say it but it didn't mean it wasn't true. She meant it she meant every word of it and Kol knew it. "I know, I love you too". It was the first time Kol ever said those words to someone. But when they were finally spoken they couldn't be more true.

All of a sudden Davina notice a change within her. She realized she was running out of time. "I can't loose you". "You never will" Kol answered. "I will always be with you. But in order for you to move on I can't try to contact you anymore. Nor let my presence known to you. This is it" Another tear fell but Davina knew she couldn't convince him otherwise. She didn't want to waste her breath on a useless plea. Instead she wanted to use this final moment to share one final kiss. Davina stood on her toes in order to reach his head. And once again when Kol bowed down a little their lips met for one last kiss. This kiss reminded Davina of their first kiss. A memory she would always keep dear to her and after that he was gone. Davina was back in Kol's playhouse. This time Davina knew Kol wasn't coming back. But was she able to move on. She didn't want to but she knew she had too eventually. She couldn't break the promise she made Kol.

And now thinking back on it Davina was glad she never did break it. She knew she didn't was as happy as she could have been if she was able to live the rest of her live with Kol, but she did know happiness. That moment she shared with Kol was the reason why she was able to move on. She kept her promise and she knew he was going to keep his. After that moment she never felt Kol again. Even when she tried to make contact to him from time to time. But now she did feel him. She knew he was waiting for her. She could even feel it still in her dreams.


	5. Live goes on

Klaus looked at Davina. It was hard to believe that this old woman was once the 16 year old girl he knew. It's strange how temporary human lives are. For a vampire as old as Klaus it feels like a human live goes by in such a short moment. But one thing Klaus knew for sure. She has lived it to the fullest. He came to that conclusion while looking at all the photographs placed in Davina's living room. Photos of memories that Davina probably held dear to her. In a lot of those photos you could see Davina at all the places she visited in live. Places in Europe, Africa, America. Some places Klaus visited himself. He remembered when Davina was in her twenties how she took a break from all things going on in New Orleans. She simply took her bags and drove off, only to return more than a year later. Little did Klaus knew that she was actually keeping a promise she made to his little brother.

Davina remembered how excited she was when she packed her bags. It had been 6 years since she last saw Kol but there didn't pass a day when she didn't think of him. He was still on her mind after all those years. She never told anyone this. Not even her best friend Rebekah. As far as they were concerned she did mourn Kol but eventually moved on. He was just a guy who she loved one time. But they couldn't be more wrong. He was more than that to her. He still is. The brief time they shared together was the best time of her life. It was hard to explain what she precisely felt for Kol. Davina never was one to easily explain her feelings. But it was like they shared a connection. A very strong connection that just couldn't be broken. Not even by death, because she still felt it. Every time she was reminded by Kol a warm feeling crept her heart for what he meant to her. What he still was meaning to her. But usually the feeling was soon to be followed by an incredible pain for the lost she felt when she realized they could never be together again like they once were.

Davina did tried to move on after Kol's death. After all it was 6 years ago. She dated other guys. At first it felt like an obligation. An obligation because of the promise she made to Kol. When she started dating again for the first time she couldn't help but feeling guilty. Feeling guilty because she was trying to move on even though he assured her he wouldn't hate her for it. Later the feeling of guilt changed for the desire to not end up alone. That feeling also confused Davina a lot. Was what she felt betraying Kol or was it natural to feel that way. All she knew was that in her grieve for Kol she had felt extremely lonely. Her live felt extremely empty. She knew she could never replace Kol. And it wasn't that she didn't try to bring him back even after he told her to let him go. But in time she learned to accept that he wasn't coming back. All she ever wanted in life was to be with Kol. But live never asked her what she wanted. She had to learn to live with the cards she had been dealt with. Even if it meant moving on with someone else so she wouldn't feel so alone anymore. If it meant having the family she longed to have one day. But in death she knew that she would return to Kol again. She knew that they would have their second chance in the afterlife.

At this point in her life Davina hadn't met the person she would one day marry. Even though she now lived with the desire to end her loneliness she had trouble finding the right person. Maybe this was caused by her feelings for Kol who were still very strong. Or maybe it was because she was setting the standards to high. It wasn't actually strange if you realize that Davina once knew true love. When you have experienced it you do everything to hold on to it and if you lose it you'll do everything to find it again. Maybe that was the problem. Maybe when you find it once with someone you can't find it a second time. In Davina's case that turned out to be true. In time she learned to settle for less even though she always longed for more. But when Davina was about to go on her journey she wasn't quite ready to settle for less. That would happen a few years later in her live.

Davina was very excited to go. She always knew that she would keep Kol's promise to go on that journey they always talked about. She always saw the twinkling in Kol's eyes when he talked about the places he visited while he was a vampire. Now she wanted to see those places for herself. Not just because of the promise she made Kol but to experience the same things he had experienced on his journeys. To see the places he had seen. To find out if things were still the same like he described it to her. But also by visiting those places she had the feeling she would be closer to Kol. She would see a part of his life that he one day hoped to have shared with her.

Marcel and Rebekah where shocked to hear of Davina plans when she revealed them a few weeks ago. She didn't tell the reason why. All they had to know was that she needed to take a break from her demanding live as a witch. Marcel probably had the hardest time dealing with it. After all she was like a daughter to him. And to take on such a journey on her own could be dangerous, even for a witch as powerful as her. But when he heard Davina's excitement he knew he had to accept that even little girls grew up. Davina was an adult now who was well capable to make decisions on her own. And it was her decision to go on that journey. Maybe it was difficult to let her go for a while.

When she finished packing the last things Davina took one final look at the apartment she was now renting. Even though she longed to go it was still hard to say goodbye. But she needed to go. She had been saving up the money to go for years. Now she had enough to last for more than a year together with the money Marcel also gave her for the journey. If she had to do it, it had to be now. She recently finished college and didn't had anybody in her live at this point to tie her down. In fact if she didn't do it now she knew she would never go. She always had this strong feeling of obligation towards the people she held most dearly. Sometimes that took her away from having some fun in her live. Kol was quite the opposite she thought. He loved live and was a free spirit. He enjoyed every second of it and being with him actually loosened her up a bit. A smile formed on Davina's face. "I'm going to do this Kol". Even though she never felt him near her again after that night she somehow knew that he was still with her. In fact he told her he would always be with her. She finally closed the door, but before she'd go she had some people to see first.

When Davina arrived at the place Marcel and Rebekah where living now in New Orleans she parked Kol's car. She was still driving it. It was something that belonged to Kol a long time ago and because of that she just couldn't part with it. Even when the first few weeks she didn't wanted to drive it because it reminded her to much of him. Now she cherished all the things that reminded her of Kol. She was smart enough to give the car a checkup before she was going. She planned on driving through the states from place to place for the first few months with Kol's car. After that she would return for a brief moment to New Orleans to see her friends and to bring the car back. Europe would be the next destination when she would leave again and after that Africa.

When she stepped out of the car she already saw Rebekah and Marcel waiting. Rebekah had her old body back. Even though she always wanted a family, she was glad to be in her old body again. Davina knew that Marcel and Rebekah considered adopting but when you have all the time in the world things don't need to happen immediately. Rebekah greeted her with a lot of enthusiasm while Marcel could only come up with reminding her of things she shouldn't forget before she went on her journey. After a lot of goodbyes it was time to go and a heartfelt goodbye later Davina was on her way.

A few weeks had past when Davina arrived in Las Vegas. This was actually a place Kol didn't visit. It simple wasn't built yet. But she always wanted to see it. Besides it was just a few hours away from the Grand Canyon. The hotel Davina was staying at wasn't that expensive. She simply couldn't afford it but she didn't mind it. She stayed in Las Vegas for a week. Visiting all the places you'd had to see when you where there. Going to the Casino's and seeing some of the shows that where real famous. She would stay until morning. But before she would go further on her journey she had another trip to take. Her trip to the Grand Canyon just couldn't wait anymore. She had heard Kol's story of how overwhelming it is. According to Kol it wasn't something you could describe. You had to experience it for yourself.

Davina was about to go but before she did she was enjoying breakfast at the Hotel. She couldn't help but starring at a couple at a table across from her. They were around the same age as Davina. Young and in love. Probably on their honeymoon. She wished Kol was with her when she saw that couple. A deep sigh left her body. She promised herself she wouldn't do this on her journey. But from time to time she just couldn't help it. Kol was a part of her. That would never change. Davina was deep in thoughts. Thoughts of Kol when the couple stood up and walked by her. The young man was wearing a bag witch accidentally scratched Davina's wrist. It was the same wrist Davina's bracelet was wrapped around. A button from the bag found his way around the bracelet. Since the button was strongly attached to the bag, the moment the young man walked by Davina's bracelet broke. Immediately Davina was snapped out of her thoughts. A big cry left her mouth and a feeling of panic took over. "My bracelet" Davina cried. The young man immediately apologized. Trying to make up for it he offered to pay the costs to repair it. He clearly could she how much the bracelet meant to her. Davina tried to stay polite. It was hard to because seeing the bracelet broken was almost too much to handle. After all it was the most important thing she had of Kol. When she took a few seconds to catch her breath she thanked the man for the offer but she had to decline. She would take care of it herself she told him. In fact repairing it wasn't a problem for a witch like Davina. It was just that seeing it broken did something to Davina. It reminded her once again of the lost she felt with Kol being gone. Seeing the bracelet broken was like a symbol for how she felt when she lost Kol: broken. A tear left Davina's eyes. Before she went on her journey she had to fix her bracelet. It just couldn't wait. It had to be back on her wrist immediately.

After she repaired her bracelet Davina went on her way. She drove as far as she could. The rest of the journey she continued on foot. She went as high as she could and when she finally reached her destination words just couldn't describe what she saw. Kol was right. There were no words to describe what she was seeing. No words to describe the experience she now felt. And she somehow knew it was Kol who guided her to this place. Just like it was Kol who guided to all those places she had visited in the last few weeks. Even though she couldn't feel him anymore, she just knew it was him guiding her. And she was grateful for it. It was in this moment, seeing this amazing sight that she finally was able to move on with her live. It wasn't because in that moment she said goodbye to Kol. She actually didn't. She could never say goodbye to him. Not when she knew she would one day be reunited with him once more. It was because when she saw the things she now was seeing, she was able to enjoy live again the way it was meant to. She was able to move on until it was her time to be reunited with Kol after she had lived her live. After she had kept that promise.

And now finally that moment was there. Klaus looked at Davina as she took her last breath. She passed away peacefully in her sleep with a smile on her face. She finally lived through all of her memories she had to before she was able to move on. Her live had indeed flashed by before her eyes and now in her sleep. And all the memories she saw where memories of Kol. With Kol on her mind Davina passed away with a smile on her face.

xxx

**Next chapter will be the last one. It will be about Kol and Davina's reunion and I can't wait to write it.**


	6. More than you know

The moment Davina let out her last breath into the world, her eyes opened up and showed her a whole new world. It was a world that she was actually familiar with. Two times before she had seen it. The first time was the hardest. It was a period that she always tried to forget. But things were different now. The ancestors were crossed with her the first time for going against her own kind, helping the vampires. In the years after she came back things changed. Eventually she grew up to be the leader of her witch coven and in her time as leader she had done a lot of good things for her coven. Eventually the ancestors relented their anger towards Davina because of this and this meant she didn't had anything to fear from them in death.

The second time she arrived on this plane she actually planned it. It was to say goodbye to someone who she hold most dear to her. And as painful as there goodbye the second time around was, it didn't mean that Davina wasn't thankful for it. In fact a lot of people don't get a chance to see their loved ones one more time after their gone. But Davina did and she considered herself now lucky for having that one last moment back then.

Because she already "died twice" Davina knew exactly what to expect when she would open her eyes. The ancestral plane was a mirror to the plane of the living. And when the witches where open to it they could actually see the living. They used the ability a lot to keep tabs on what was going on in their coven. Even after death they were still devoted to their coven. A fact Davina was all too familiar with. Another thing that they were able to do was to take the physical appearance of any point in their live, to dress the way they wanted to. When people moved on, Davina was told that they didn't have that ability. For witches is was different because of the magic they still possessed inside their spirit. Even after their bodies where concentrated, they still were able to tap into their powers because it flowed back into the earth so it could be used again. Even by the death. The only thing they seemed to be limited to was to touch objects on the plane of the living. They could touch and move them on their own plane but it didn't disturb the same object on the other plane. It would only work on occasion if a witch really concentrated to make it work. One final perk was that as a ghost a witch only had to imagine a place in their mind and they would be there. Being an ancestral witch did had some advantages indeed. But in return it was demanded that they would watch the living members of their coven and guide them. The only mayor downside in death was that you couldn't talk to the living.

Davina needed only a brief moment to adapt to where she now was. After that she started to look around to see if she could find him, but she didn't. A feeling of disappointment crept over her but it would only be temporary. It was the sound of a familiar song that would take that feeling away:

**More than you know. More than you know. Man of my heart, I love you so. Lately I've found you on my mind. More than you know.  
Whether you're right. Whether you're wrong. Man of my heart, I'll string along. I need you so. More than you'll ever know.  
Loving you the way that I do. There's nothing I can do about it. Loving may be all you can give. But darling, I can't live without it.  
Oh, how I'd cry. How I'd sigh. If you got tired and said goodbye. More than I show. More than you'll ever know.**

A smile formed on Davina's lips because she didn't need a second to recognize it. It was their song. It was the song they danced to on the last brief moments of Kol's life. It was true that this song was written years before Davina would even be born. When she would have heard the song under different circumstances she probably wouldn't give it the time of day because it came from another period in time than she was. Music changed over the course of history and people grew up to love music accustomed to their own time period. But hearing this song at such a key moment in her life, at such a key moment in her time with Kol made this song different. It was their song. It was no secret that when Kol was alive they had a different taste in music. Kol was an old soul who was around when some of the most famous musical creations where brought to live. But in this song they both found a special meaning. It was theirs.

After Davina listened to the song for a few moments she finally stood up from the chair she was still sitting in. Turning around while looking for him she noticed her old and tired body in the chair. Klaus wasn't around anymore. He was probably on his way to inform her family. But it was in the moment when she looked at her body that she felt a change in her spirit form. When she looked at her hands she saw that they were different. They weren't the hands of an old woman anymore, but that of a young seventeen year old girl. The hands of the girl she was when she was with Kol, wearing the same dress as she was wearing on the night Kol died. Wearing the same necklace. Even her hair and makeup was the same. She knew exactly who's doing it was. After all he called her a sight the first time he saw her like this. When she had taken the time to process all that happened to her in those brief moments she finally was able to turn herself around again. And there he was. Looking exactly like she remembered. Having that same smile on his face. A smile that was only reserved for her. His genuine smile. After all those years longing he was there. He was finally back into her live. She was finally reunited with Kol. Her wait was finally over and the pain of losing him at last replaced with the joy of finding him again. She saw Kol standing in front of her as if he never had left her.

For a moment they both where frozen. Unable the move staring intensely into each other's eyes. Even though Davina was all dressed up to the nines, she noticed that Kol wasn't. He was wearing the same sort of clothes he usually was wearing when he was alive. A black shirt and jeans. But Davina didn't mind it. She actually preferred it this way because this was the Kol she remembered. Another smile formed on Davina's face. The most genuine one she could give.

After they took a moment longer to take each other in Davina finally started walking towards Kol. Slowly, because she wanted to make every moment of their reunion last as long as she could, but still with that beautiful smile on her face.

The moment she reached him her hands moved slowly towards his face. She had trouble believing he was really there. When her hands finally reached their objective they slowly started to caress his face. Trying to feel if it was real. Trying to make sure that her mind wasn't playing a cruel trick on her. But it wasn't. It was real. Another laugh left Davina's mouth, followed by tears of joy witch Kol was eager to sweep away like he used to do before. After a few moments more like this Kol finally took Davina's hands in his who were still touching his face. He put her hands to his mouth and kissed them softly. "It's real, I'm here" was all that Kol could and needed to say. Then moments of taking things slow where over after they fell into a strong and tight embrace. Davina now couldn't help but let the tears of joy flow as she buried herself inside Kol's arms. A moment longer they lived in each other's arms. After that Kol lifted Davina up in his arms and twirled her around in the air before he finally put her back on the ground.

The moments after this where used to be near each other as they danced for what it seemed like hours to the song more than you know. Maybe it where hours. But that didn't matter. Unlike before they now had all the time in the world to be with each other. And they would cherish every second and every moment of it. Right now in their world there was only room for each other. There world only existed out of the two of them.

A moment longer and then it was time to let go of their tight embrace they shared while they were dancing. Kol asked Davina to close her eyes as he had done once before. Davina knew exactly what was coming and when she obliged she felt his hands on her cheeks. Kol moved his faced slowly towards her. When he almost reached Davina he closed his eyes. His lips finally caressed hers. He slowly started to move his lips and Davina replied. She recognized his soft lips immediately. She had missed them so much. It was hard to believe that this was actually happening. They continued their kiss like this for a while. Then slowly Davina could feel his tong slowly entering inside her mouth touching hers. A small sound of pleasure followed. When Kol finally pulled back he saw Davina's smile. Kol replied with a smile of his own and after that he took her hand.

When he took her hand he walked backwards pulling her with him and laughed. A flash followed and they were no longer in Davina's place. Davina needed a minute to adjust to where she now was. She wasn't quite used to traveling from one place to another. When she took a moment to notice where she was a deep sigh left her body. They were standing inside a beautiful bedroom witch Kol must have conjured with his mind. Another perk of being death. To create new places with their minds took a lot of practice for a witch. But seeing as Kol had so much time to practice he had become pretty good at it. On the ceiling a beautiful chandelier was shining bright. The sheets on the bed looked so soft. Davina knew what was about to happen. She was ready for this. She had longed for it all her life to be with him like this and now she finally could.

Kol was still holding her hand and guided her towards the bed. When they reached the bed they stopped walking. They now where standing in front of the bed. Kol slowly turned Davina a round so he could pull down the zipper of her dress. Very slow he pulled it down. After that he gently pulled Davina's dress from her body and let it fall on the ground. Davina turned around to face Kol. Her eyes searched for his. He was taking in her perfect body with his eyes and when he finally had taken it all in his eyes met hers. A kiss soon followed. After that he gently pushed her on the bed.

Davina was lying on the bed. Wearing nothing but her underwear. Kol finally joined her. Lying on top of her he gave her a few small kisses on her mouth. Soon he started to get acquainted with her body. Kissing her passionate. Starting at her neck all the way down. When he reached her belly he kissed her belly button very slowly. Davina enjoyed the sensation she felt while Kol was taking her time to learn every inch of her body. It was true that she had been with other men before. But this was different. She was now with the person she had always loved. Ever since she was that seventeen year old girl all those years ago. She had yearned for his touch and now when she finally felt it, it didn't quite lived op to her expectations. They exceeded them in a way Davina never could have imagined they would. It outmatched every expectation she had. Being with Kol was indescribable. It was the best thing she ever experienced.

A few moments more they continued like this and then Kol searched for Davina's lips again. When he found them he pulled her close to him so that he could reach the back of her bra. Not long after Davina was lying completly naked on the bed. They didn't even bother with sheets. Ghost don't feel the cold. Kol stared at the perfect creature lying on the bed. Now it was Davina's turn to decide the next move she thought. Kol was still wearing all his clothes and Davina was eager to correct that situation. Her hand reached under Kaleb's shirt. Moving slowly upwards his chest. She could feel every muscle. Kol's body was in perfect shape. She had moved her hands on his chest before but never had she reached under his shirt. Kol knew what she wanted and he took off his shirt. This wasn't the first time Davina had seen his naked chest. She still remembered the other time very clear. They were at a motel in hiding and he didn't bothered with buttoning his shirt back then. Davina reached for the belt on his jeans. Soon they were both naked, lost in each other.

The moment Davina had been waiting for, for so long was finally there. Gently he pushed her legs aside and she could feel him enter her body. Davina cried with the shock of it. Her hands reached for his back. Trying to hold on to this sweet sensation as long as she could. His body started to move slowly and Davina replied until the sensation became too much. A sound of absolute pleasure left both of their bodies and when Davina was finally able to pull herself together she noticed how Kol was lying with his head on her chest listening to her heartbeat. He was heavy but she didn't mind it. She'd just experienced absolute happiness and she wasn't quite ready to let it go yet. In fact she didn't have to anymore. She could hold onto it for eternity now.

Some time had passed since Davina and Kol made love for the first time. Now they were lying under the sheets. Davina's head rested on Kol's chest. She enjoyed every second of it and for a moment they were lying in complete silent. Both of them didn't mind it. Davina was holding Kol's hand locking her fingers with his like they've done so many times before when he was alive. "So this is what it feels like" Davina finally said. "What does" Kol asked. "Happiness, complete happiness" was all Davina answered. Both Kol and Davina moved there bodies so they would both face each other. Kol's fingers reached her cheek and started caressing it again. "You must have known happiness in your life". A moment passed before Kol continued. "I knew you were happy with your husband. I've always kept watching you from afar". "You've been spying on me" Davina teased Kol trying to change the subject. But Kol wouldn't have it. "It's okay, I mean after all I asked you to move on. I've wanted you to move on even if it wasn't with me". Davina took a moment to respond. "It wasn't that I wasn't happy with him. I was. It was enough for me to enjoy life even if you weren't there. But it wasn't complete happiness because a part of me was always reserved for you. You were the only one who could give me that feeling. I did love him. I'm not going to lie to you. You deserve more than that. But I never could love him the way I loved you because I've always been in love with you. It's always been you. I guess I did love him and it was enough for me if I couldn't have you. But I wasn't in love with him because the part of me that could feel that way was always in love with you". Kol smiled. This answer was more than he could ever hope it to be. He responded with a gentle kiss and whispered "I love you too". They looked into each other's eyes once more without a care in the world. After all they had eternity to spend together.

xxx

**This is it. The last chapter. I hope that you all enjoy the story. I don't know if and when I will be writing another story. It depends on if I will find some new inspiration or ideas to write about.**


End file.
